kuusenmadoushikouhoseinokyoukanfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 6
"The Skies, Taken" is the sixth episode of the Kūsen Madōshi Kōhosei no Kyōkan (Sky Wizards Academy) anime. It aired on August 13 2015 (JST). Summary The Armored beetles Archenars have started attacking Mistgun and Mistgun is in lockdown. All the regular students and normal people are being sent to shelters. In a command room, Freon assigns the higher ranked fireteams to assist in the battle and the lower ones to assist in evacuation. E601 along with Kanata is also on evacuation duty. The presence of Kanata puzzles Rico and she asks why a former ace is assisting in evacuation and not in battle. He replies that it's complicated and then Lecty arrives carrying a little girl who was separated from her mother. Outside Mistgun, the S128 team is fighting the Archenars. Chloe manages to defeat a whole swarm of beetles in one go which impresses Yuri. Chloe says that she can manage to do it too if she just uses her spear instead of the sword she's now using. Lloyd then flies over and informs them of a group that has broken the protective walls of Mistgun and entered the city. As they enter the city, Freon turns to a person, who is the head supervisor, on the computer screen and the person says to use whatever is necessary to protect Mistgun. The little girl starts crying when she sees the beetles approaching. Seeing this Misora is reminded of her mother, Socié and how she wanted to protect the people. Misora then shoots the Archenars. After landing a successful hit on one of them she gets fired up and launches her 'Strike Blaster' but it not only wipes out the beetles heading their way but also the buildings in its way including her own home the ‘Little wing’ café. She is then scolded by Kanata and the other E601 members for being reckless and firing such powerful attack inside the city. They then take the girl to her mother in a nearby shelter. With the large amount of beetles attacking the city, Freon realizes that if they wanted to win they would have to attack their leader, a Chimera. They are able to ascertain the location of a Chimera named Deneb inside the city and Freon asks the nearby fireteams to assist in defeating the chimera. The fireteam E571 is the closest one and they are able to defeat Deneb. But even after defeating Deneb, the Archenars did not retreat and they realize that there has to be another Chimera somewhere on the battlefield. Misora questions the presence of another Chimera and Kanata replies that he already knew that since the number of Archenars is very large to be handled by a single Chimera. Rico then decides to use her 'Clairvoyance' ability for the first time in front of her team members but mentions that she hates to wear something that covers even part of her beautiful face. Kanata says she looks beautiful with glasses too and Rico blushes and also spots an insane amount of Archenars entering the city through the broken wall. Meanwhile, outside, Yuri has started to get overwhelmed on seeing the numbers of beetles and asks Chloe and Lloyd if they should fall back. They reply that they would be taking the beetles back to Mistgun with them if they did so. Yuri asks them who would then defeat the new unknown Chimera and Chloe replies not to worry as Mistgun had Kanata to protect it. Yuri gets angry and says that the traitor would be the first to run away. Chloe gets sad on hearing this, and tells her to believe in Kanata and that he won’t leave anyone behind. Lloyd adds in that Kanata reacts predictably to the perils of others. Kanata tells the E601 to go and defeat the large number of Archenars. They are shocked and say that how could he expect them to join in a real battle so soon. He then replies that they didn’t train to die but to survive and protect people and as their instructor he knew they couldn’t lose. On hearing this, they gain confidence and Misora says that while Kanata might be a pervert, he is their instructor and he trusts them. She says she trusts her team too and they might be able to do it. Lecty says that her dream is to protect everyone and she will do so and Rico says that this might be an opportunity to show ‘that women’ who is superior. Kanata then tells them to take Mistgun and their skies back. As the E601 begin to fight, all the communications and video coverage at the command room is cut off. The E601 is able to defeat the enemy by working together. Lecty keeps in mind that as the enemies are not humans she doesn’t have to get nervous and Rico provides sniping support. Misora, seeing her two teammates working hard gets determined and starts slashing her way through the enemies. Misora also starts firing her 'Strike Blaster' and kills all of the invading beetles and seemingly, ends the battle. But suddenly, a green laser beam is fired towards Misora which is stopped by Kanata just before it hits her. Arising from the dead Archenars, the remaining Chimera enters the battle. The new unknown Chimera is very powerful and fires multiple lasers destroying the buildings around it. Lecty and Rico get trapped below the falling debris. When Kanata is about to enter the fight, Misora tells him not to waste his energy as she knew about his low power reserves. Kanata says that the Chimera demanded special attention from him and then summons his magic sword ‘Gladius’ and covers his entire body with a bluish-black aura. Before leaving he warns Misora to never fight like how he is about to as that was the worst instruction he can give them as their instructor. The Chimera fires multiple lasers at Kanata but he easily evades them and attacks the Chimera. He strikes the Chimera and cuts its third eye which falls to the ground. The Chimera charges up its next attack into a single powerful laser beam but Kanata answers with his own 'Strike Blaster' which kills the Chimera. Misora, who saw Kanata’s power, had a look of awe on her face. As the battle ends, Lecty and Rico manage to come out of the rubble. The E601 watch Kanata, drained of energy, fall from the sky and rush worriedly towards him. With both of the Chimeras dead, the Archenars retreat and outside, Yuri wonders who was able to kill the Chimera. Chloe replies it was obvious that it was the man she loves causing Yuri to blush. With the communications back online, Freon also wonders about the person who killed the Chimera. Real encounters the fallen eye of the Chimera while he was looking for Yuri. The Eye, sensing someone’s presence ‘wakes up’ and stares at Real glowing with a blue light. The E601 reach Kanata but think he is dead. Kanata rises and says he is fine and they worry too much. He then says that they are now ready for the ranking matches. A little later, the E601 face their opponents E571 in the ranking match. As usual, Kanata, who now had his arm in a sling, arrives late at the stadium and spots Yuri standing near the entrance. She says that she is interested in seeing the performance of his students. Seeing her smiling, Kanata asks the reason for her good mood. Instead of answering him, she asks the reason for the sling as she thought that he was just evacuating people (which was her way of asking if he was really on the battlefield and defeated the Chimera). Kanata replies that he didn’t know and might have gotten hurt by tripping over something while he was running away. On hearing this, Yuri says she still hates his habit of running away. The match begins and they both turn their attention towards the center of the stadium. Kanata says that his fireteam is very strong now and tells her not to be surprised. But the surprised one is Kanata as the E601 loses and are getting mocked by E571. Yuri also starts mocking him about his previous comment. Meanwhile, Freon and Chloe go to the head supervisor, Christina Balcuhorn to ask for her approval for a plan that Freon had which she thinks would accelerate the sky wizard training program. The Mistgun Academy Tournament. Stats Original airdate: August 13, 2015 (JST) Written by: Inagaki Takayuki Featured Characters | style="background:grey" valign="top" | *Real Nua (19) | style="background:darkgrey" valign="top" | *Archenars (1) *'Deneb' (16) *'Antares' (17) *'The Eye' (18) | style="background:grey" valign="top" | *Gale Whitale (12) |} (The first number indicate order of appearance and the second number (if present) indicate their appearance in the same scene. Bold characters represent new characters) Category:Series